The Proposal
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: For most people, this is the happiest day of their lives.  For others, it's the day of reckoning.  Marriage.  Follow this story and see how our favorite knight feels about it.
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in Dream Land. So far, it's turning out to be another typical day. The children were playing and causing mischief. The adults in the village were doing their normal routines. The castle was bustling with working Waddle Dee. All is peaceful, but as we all know, there is never a normal day in Dream Land.

Bun ran swiftly through the grass with the soccer rolling between his feet. He glanced up when he noticed one of his friends on the other team racing towards him.

"Bun, pass the ball," one of his teammates calls from the other side.

He quickly calculated in his head the next few actions. He slowed, shifted his weight, and kicked the ball away from him, to his teammate. The fellow player caught the ball and proceeded to dribble down the field to the enemy goal. Bun continued to run a short distance away. He glanced up at Kirby who had positioned himself for a close range goal shot.

Fumu sat under a nearby tree, peacefully reading one of her favorite books. She would look up once in a while to watch the soccer game. She tuned out the cheerful voices once in a while to read the story.

"Kirby heads up!"

Kirby readied himself for the incoming ball. He was picturing the goal shot he was about to make. He would head-butt the ball into the goal area, the goalie slightly stunned and trying to dive after it. He would score and all of his teammates would race up to him and carry him high over their heads while congratulating him. Then, they would shower him with food and praise- BAM! Kirby was knocked out of his daydreaming by the forceful blow of the soccer ball and sent flying through the air.

Fumu jumped up when she heard Kirby crying out as he landed on the ground somewhere in the distance.

"Bun!" she shouted.

"Sis, I swear it was Honey this time," he replied while pointing to his teammate.

"Sorry," he replied.

She sighed and ran off to look for Kirby. _'This always happens to him. Why does he keep playing?'_ Fumu thought while she ran.

* * *

Blade, Sword, and Meta Knight were practicing in the courtyard. Several straw dummies stood in front of them. The three knights raised their swords and raced up to the targets. Soon, all the dummies were sliced up and lay scattered on the ground. Sword and Blade panted.

"I got…four. Beat that," Sword said between breaths.

"Oh yeah? I got six," Blade breathed.

"Ten."

The two subordinates looked over at their lord, Meta Knight. He stood as if he didn't break a sweat. The dummies he attacked were all decapitated and their severed heads scattered around him. Sword and Blade looked back at their work. Most of the other targets were missing an arm or their upper half.

"Ah, that's no surprise," Sword stated.

"You're always doing better than us," Blade added.

"You two just need to move faster," Meta Knight replied while withdrawing his sword. He walked past them while saying, "You guys can take a break. I'm going for a walk."

"What? You don't want to stick around," Blade asked, now recovered from his fatigue.

"Oh right, like I want to watch another five hour marathon of Myth Busters," Meta Knight replied facing them.

"What's wrong with them? They blow stuff up," Sword exclaimed.

"Remember we used to do half of that stuff. Don't wait up for me," Meta knight finished as he turned and walked away.

"Ok, whatever you say," they said while they withdrew their swords and headed inside.

* * *

Fumu continued to read her book. The soccer game was still in progress. Kirby hasn't been knocked in the air for about ten minutes. That might have been a new record. She glanced up and noticed Meta Knight walking on the path on the other side of the field. She made a note of it and went back to reading. It seemed like he was going to take stroll through the forest. She didn't really question why. Suddenly, she heard tiny screaming through the sky. She looked up to see Kirby flying off into the distance again.

"Guys, do you have to kick the ball so hard?" she shouted.

* * *

Meta Knight continued to walk through the forest. The peacefulness of the woods let his mind wander. After a while, he broke out of his trance. He felt like someone was watching him. He became uneasy as he continued to walk. Then, he heard some leaves rustle. He stopped and looked around, hand on his sword. All was quiet, too quiet. Finding nothing, he continued walking, slowly. Suddenly, He heard something jump out of the woods behind him. He whirled around only to see a black cloth coming towards him. It fell over him, blinding the knight. When he went to throw it off and draw his sword, his arms were swiftly locked behind him. He struggled to break free. He felt his attackers tying his wrists together. Then, he felt a hard blow to the head. He fell to the ground, pain pounding at him. Meta Knight groaned as he felt his attackers lifting him from the ground into a standing position. In the darkness he could hear voices.

"We've captured him sir."

"Good work. Quickly, we have to get back to the castle before they come looking for him."

Meta Knight couldn't tell what happened after that. All the noises and feelings left his body as his world went truly black.

* * *

The sky was turning orange and the clouds pink. Bun bumped the soccer ball on his head. Fumu walked beside him with Kirby close behind.

"Bun, you guys have to be more careful. You know Kirby can't get the ball when it's coming at him that fast," she said.

"Oh come on sis. He can handle a demon beast pounding on him. What's a little blow from a soccer ball going to do?"

"Piyo," Kirby happily cheered.

Fumu sighed and replied, "Why do I even bother. Maybe you should try scraping him off the ground sometime."

Then, they saw Blade and Sword running up to them. Bun caught the ball he was bouncing on his head. They all stopped.

"Have you guys seen Meta Knight?" Blade asked.

"Well, I did see him walking into the woods a few hours ago. Why?" Fumu asked.

"He hasn't come back yet," Sword stated.

"We were hoping he was with you," Blade added.

"I wouldn't worry. He'll come back soon, right? It's not like he's in trouble," Bun reassured.

"Maybe you're right," Sword sighed.

"It's getting late. We should all go back to the castle. Sir Meta Knight will be alright," Fumu added.

With that note, the group headed back to the castle before the sun finally set.


	2. Chapter 2

The Proposal

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 2

It was morning at the castle. King Dedede wandered through the halls half asleep. He yawned as he entered the throne room. He sat back on his throne and pressed a button. A huge TV flipped out from its hiding place. The chair turned toward the screen.

"Ah, nothing like some TV to wake you up," he said as he flipped through the channels.

Suddenly, the screen turned to static. Dedede tried to change the channel to no avail.

He groaned and shouted, "Escargon, the TV's on the frits again!"

Then, the image turned into a proud figure.

"Hahahaha! We meet again," the man said.

Dedede studied him a bit. He was dressed in high quality robes of different colors. A golden, jewel-crested crown sat on top of his head. The man had silver hair that touched his shoulders and a slightly rounded belly. His teal eyes flashed on the screen.

"Uh, do I know you?" King Dedede asked.

"What, you don't remember me? I'm your neighbor and rival," the mysterious king added.

"Oh yeah," Dedede sighed, "hello Gregory."

"That's King Gregory! Or, his majesty, or Gregory the Great, or his magnificent-"

"Ok, I get it! What do you want?"

"I have successfully contacted you to watch you beg for mercy," he said.

"Mercy? What for?"

"I have captured your most valuable subject. I've heard so many stories of your kingdom being attacked by Nightmare and his demons and how it was repeatedly saved by your most powerful warrior. Now that I've captured him, you'll be defenseless against me and you'll be forced to surrender!"

King Dedede didn't feel worried. He remembered that Gregory never really did anything right.

"Oh yeah, where is he?" Dedede asked, pretending to be afraid.

"Hehe, cower in fear, for I have the mighty Star Warrior!"

Gregory stepped off screen, revealing Meta Knight tied to a marble column. He struggled to break free from the ropes that bond him. His mask was removed and a cloth was tied around his mouth, muffling his voice.

Dedede sat dumbfounded at the scene for a moment. Then, he began to chuckle that broke out into a howling laughter.

"What's so funny?" King Gregory asked, stepping to the side of the screen.

"That is not Kirby," Dedede laughed.

"What, of course it's not! This is the Star Warrior!"

"Kirby IS the Star Warrior," Dedede howled pounding on the arm of the throne.

"Uh, then who's this? This guy matches the description!"

Meta Knight glared at the king with his white eyes. It would be easy to mistake him with Kirby since they look exactly alike without his mask.

"Look, if you captured Kirby, you would be doing me a favor, and you having Meta Knight doesn't scare me," Dedede explained.

"What? You're not even a little concerned?"

"Nope, now go away _King Gregory. _I'm trying to watch TV."

King Dedede pushed a button on the throne and cut the signal. He then began to casually flip through the channels like nothing happened.

* * *

"What are we going to do? He hasn't come back yet."

Sword continued to nervously pace the floor. Blade sat on the bed, twitching his foot.

"Calm down guys, I'm sure Sir Meta Knight's alright," Fumu tried to comfort.

"Poyo," Kirby said agreeably.

"Yeah, maybe he decided he couldn't make it back before nightfall," Bun added.

"Like that really matters," Sword argued, continuing to pace back and forth.

"Our lord can see in the dark. It shouldn't matter if the sun went down or not," Blade added.

"I know where he is."

The surprised group looked out to see someone joining in on the conversation.

"Metal? What are you doing here?" Fumu asked.

"It's more fun here. People in this dimension don't try to kill me," he replied coolly.

"Never mind that, you know where Meta Knight is?" Blade said, jumping off the bed.

"Well, I heard that royal oath talking to another king. I think his name was Gregory," Metal replied.

"Who's Gregory?" Fumu asked.

"King Gregory is the ruler of the kingdom right next to ours. He self-proclaimed himself Dedede's rival," Sword stated.

"I went into the throne room to prank Dedede while he was watching TV, but then that guy popped up on the screen. He captured Meta Knight thinking he was Kirby, and judging by Dedede's reaction, he's not gonna be any help," Metal added putting his hands behind his head.

"We got to help him!" Blade said.

"Blade, we don't know anything about that castle," Sword explained.

"I've seen maps of other kingdoms in the library," Fumu said, "I'm sure there are blueprints of Gregory's castle with them."

"Good idea. Today we storm that castle!" Metal exclaimed.

* * *

King Gregory stared at the static on the screen for a moment. Meta Knight looked questionably at him. Then, the king tried to push a few buttons to get the signal back.

"He cut me off," he said with a hint of anger. Then, he turned the TV off and said, "Oh well, that's why we're rivals."

He laughed heartily. Meta Knight continued to struggle and found that it was no use. _'This guy's insane,' _he thought to himself.

Gregory turned to his captive and said, "Well, Meta Knight was it? What am I going to do with you?" He circled the column and continued, "Dedede said I'd be doing him a favor if I captured the right Star Warrior and he doesn't seem to care about you so there's no use in returning you."

'_I'll kill him for leaving me here,' _Meta Knight thought.

The king stopped and muttered, "Hmm, what to do?"

Meta Knight growled and tried to shout something.

"What was that? I didn't catch that," Gregory replied.

Meta Knight muffled the phrase again. One of the words started to sound clearer.

"Uh, you want do something to me?"

The knight said one word, "_KILL!"_

"What? You want _krill_?"

The prisoner shook his head and continued to glare at the king.

"Umm, you have a _chill?_"

Meta Knight shook his head again.

"Ok, don't tell me that word. I'll get it eventually," Gregory added, his hand on his chin, "let see, how about _fill_, no _hill_."

'_This guy isn't just insane, he's a moron,' _Meta Knight thought to himself.

* * *

"What's all the commotion about, captain?"

A beautiful young woman stood in front of the Captain of the Guards. She wore a long, silky dress. Her smooth light brown hair reached down to her waist. She wore the finest jewelry. Her big, deep blue eyes looked gently back at the man.

"His majesty captured one of King Dedede's subjects. We've been told that it was the wrong one, but we've also been ordered to keep him here," the captain replied.

The woman sighed and muttered, "What is father up to now?" She walked past the man and asked, "Do we have any idea where this man is?"

They entered a room with many TV screens lining the wall. They all showed different views from inside and outside of the castle. Some revealed servants cleaning the halls and another showed the cooks working hard in the kitchen.

"Yes, he is being held in the throne room with his majesty," the captain answered.

He pressed a few buttons and the screens merged into one view of the throne room. It showed the king talking to the navy blue captive. The prisoner simply stared at the king tiredly and slowly shaking his head a few times. Gregory seemed to be trying to figure out something.

"We've been informed that this man's name is Meta Knight. He was mistaken for the Star Warrior Kirby," the captain explained.

The woman continued to gaze at the irritated knight.

"He's pretty cute," she muttered to herself. "Captain, I want you to tell me everything you know about Meta Knight."

"Yes, princess, and it seems we have more footage of him," the guard replied as he stepped to the control panel and pressed some more buttons.

The full screen revealed short clips of the warrior in various situations and places. Some showed him fighting demon beasts and others showed him doing activities with other soldiers.

"I'll go see if we have any more information about him," the captain said, leaving the dark room.

"Take your time," the princess replied as he shut the door.

She continued to watch the clips of Meta Knight with great interest.


	3. Chapter 3

The Proposal

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 3

"Metal, are you sure this is going to work?"

"We'll be fine; you just have to sell the act."

Sword, Blade, Metal, Kirby, Bun, and Fumu continued to walk through the halls of the castle. They were disguised as castle guards. They were able to easily sneak past servants and other guards.

"We have to find out where our lord is," Sword said.

"There's a security room in the blueprints. If we find it, we'll find out where Sir Meta Knight is," Fumu whispered.

"Sounds like a plan," Metal replied. "Remember we can't let any of these blockheads know who we are. When in doubt, knock'em out."

"Right, like we did those other guards and took their cloths," Bun added.

"That's right little man," Metal stated.

"Piyo," Kirby said.

"Someone's coming," Blade warned.

Two castle guards approached them. They all continued to walk past each other.

"Evening," Metal said while saluting with two fingers like it was a gun.

The guards walked past them with a small glance.

"That was close," Blade sighed.

"That was nothing, they didn't even stop to chat," Metal replied.

"We're getting close to the security room," Fumu informed.

"Alright, act cool," Metal said, hand on the doorknob.

* * *

The door opened, making the dark room light again. The captain and the princess turned to the guards standing outside the door. They waited for the guards to speak, but they just stood like they were shocked.

"Uh, forgive us," the guard holding the door stated.

Suddenly, he shut the door and the room went dark again.

"Hmm, I don't remember any of my guards being that short," the captain muttered.

"Never mind them," the princess said, returning to the view of the throne room, "you mentioned that you found more information on Meta Knight."

"Yes," he said, looking over the papers in his hands. "Name: Sir Meta Knight. Skill: Master swordsman. Careers: General in the Galaxy Soldier Army, head knight of King Dedede. Species: Unknown."

"Is he single?"

"Uh, it appears so."

"Interesting…"

"Princess, if you wish I can turn on the speakers so you can hear his majesty interrogate him."

"Alright, but I doubt we'll hear much from our little warrior."

"You're quite right princess."

He leaned over the controls and pressed the "MUTE" button. Immediately, sounds from the throne room filled the room.

"_Mill, ill, frill, skill? Can you give me some input, am I close?"_

Meta Knight shook his head with his eyes closed. It seemed like he was astonished the king was still at whatever he was doing.

"What is his majesty doing?" the captain asked.

"It's my father, it could be anything," the princess replied, still staring at the screen.

"_Ugh, I'll figure out what that word was if it kills me!"_

The knight threw his head up when the king said that. He tried to repeat the word, but the cloth muffled his voice yet again.

"Is he trying to say 'kill'?" the captain asked.

"_Ok, what haven't I used yet?"_

Meta Knight threw he head down again and shook it.

The captain and the princess exchanged looks.

"Well, I suppose that counts as interrogating," she stated in an unsure way.

"I know I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now," the captain added.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Bun asked.

"No worries," Metal replied, "I peeked at the screen before I shut the door. Meta Knight's in the throne room."

"Good work, Metal," Sword said.

"We have to hurry. I think that guard in there suspects us," Blade stated.

Fumu held up a small map of the castle.

"The blueprints say the throne room is close by," she said.

"Alright, let's roll," Metal replied, pointing ahead.

"Piyo," Kirby inputted.

They ran off through the halls toward the throne room.

* * *

"_Quill, will, gill_?"

Meta Knight shook his head slowly. He then began to bump the back of his head on the column he was tied to.

"Come on, I got to be getting close," King Gregory complained.

Suddenly, the huge double doors burst open. A group of guards stormed in. The one in the front pointed at the king.

"Release that man immediately!" he commanded.

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow in confusion. The king looked at the group puzzled.

"Still playing the part," the guard added, removing his helmet.

As the mask hit the floor, the imposter was revealed.

"But seriously," Metal added, drawing his gun and pointing it at the king, "ya might wanna let him go."

Meta Knight cried out in relief. The rest of the team removed their disguises. Sword and Blade drew their swords and readied to charge.

"Intruders!"

Suddenly, a large number of bodyguards stepped out of their hiding places and raced towards them. The team was quickly overpowered, as their hands were locked behind them and their weapons seized.

"Dang," Metal said in defeat.

"We were so close," Bun muttered.

Meta Knight's feelings of hope turned to despair once more.

"Ok," Gregory said like nothing important happened, "where was I?" He thought for a second then he shouted, "Kill! It was 'kill' wasn't it?"

Meta Knight nodded, but he really didn't care at this point.

"Haha, I figured it out! I'm a genius," the king stated proudly with his fists on his hips and his chest held high. "Wait, what was the rest of the sentence?"

The knight threw his head back on the column in defeat. The team glanced at each other, silently asking 'what just happened?'

Gregory paused then added, "That's a great idea, Meta Knight! I'll execute you!"

"WHAT?!" the captured group shouted.

Meta Knight muffled the same phrase. Then, he began to struggle wildly.

"This is perfect," the king said, ignoring the frantic warrior, "this way, I won't have to worry about keeping you prisoner and you won't be any use to King Dedede anymore!"

"Stop!"

All eyes looked to the young woman standing in the doorway.

"You can't kill him," she shouted, pointing.

"Well, that's a relief," Fumu sighed.

"Because I love him!" the woman finished.

"WHAT?!"

She ran up to the knight and slid down the cloth covering his mouth.

"Whoa, hold a second," Meta Knight tried to say before he was cut off by a forceful lip-lock.

The group watched awestruck at the struggling knight. Kirby tilted his head in confusion.

"We have to do something," Fumu whispered.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch this," Metal hushed.

"Does Meta Knight know her?" Sword asked.

"Elizabeth, dear, do you really feel this way about him?" Gregory asked.

Elizabeth parted away from the knight and faced her father. Meta Knight gasped for air as soon as he was released.

"Yes father, I'm in love with him," she replied in the most honest way.

"I don't even know you!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Well, that answers that question," Blade stated.

"If that's the case," Gregory said, facing the crowd, "the execution is cancelled! We will hold a wedding in its place!"

"WHA-"

"I think we've been through the 'what' thing enough," Metal interrupted.

"Do I get a say in this?" Meta Knight asked.

The princess simply reached back, took hold of the cloth, and pulled it over the knight's mouth, silencing him. He began to struggle again.

"Uh, what about the intruders sire," the captain asked, who followed the princess in.

"Hmm, good point," Gregory murmured, "we need an audience. Would you like them to stay and watch the wedding sweetie?"

She looked over the group again, pointed to Metal and replied, "He's cute. He can stay. Make sure the others get home safely."

"Much obliged, your highness," Metal said charmingly.

"Of course," the king said gladly.

"Metal, it's up to you now," Bun whispered.

"You have to get him out of here," Fumu added.

"Sure, but I want to watch the ceremony first," he replied.

"You can't wait that long," Blade asserted.

"This situation has become dire," Sword warned.

"Dire? It's a wedding, nothing bad is going to happen," Metal reassured.

"You don't understand-"

"Alright," one of the guards interrupted, "you heard the princess."

The group was dragged out of the throne room. Sword and Blade struggled to tell Metal what he needed to know. Metal was released and led to another room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Proposal

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 4

Meta Knight looked at the full body mirror. He was dressed in a black wedding tuxedo that had been forcefully thrown on him as soon as he was put in a dressing room. His mask was still missing, revealing his white eyes and innocent face. He had a look of concern.

"Hey, don't worry," Metal complimented, "I think you look pretty sharp."

"This is really bad," Meta Knight said walking away from the mirror.

"Really? I think the clothes look ok," Metal replied.

"I'm not talking about the tux," Meta Knight groaned angrily.

"Oh, then I think you're just a little nervous."

"Do you know what happens when a knight and a princess get married?"

"Umm, peace and love fill the kingdom?"

"No! It's illegal!"

"Calm down, what are you talking about."

Meta Knight began pacing and replied, "A princess is considered royalty and, as decreed, a person of royalty can only marry another of the same status."

"Meaning?"

"If a knight and a princess are found in love, they will be punished. The knight is immediately executed."

"What happens to the princess?"

"At the most, she'll get a scolding and grounded for a month," Meta Knight grumbled.

"Ok," Metal concluded, "That would've been helpful information five minutes ago."

"As soon as that idiotic king finds out, I'll be dead anyway."

"Meta Knight!"

They looked out the door to find Princess Elizabeth. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and a transparent, silky veil on her head. Her brown hair was tied in a neat bun with silver combs. Her white heels added some height to her already slim figure.

Metal whistled and muttered, "You sure you want to duck out of this one?"

Meta Knight looked tiredly at him and turned back to Elizabeth.

"Princess, we need to talk," the knight said.

Suddenly, she ran over, scooped him up, and hugged him tightly in the air. He gasped from the sudden force.

"You look so adorable in those clothes!" she happily cried.

"Listen, I can't-!"

Meta Knight was cut off when he was squeezed tighter.

"Your majesty," Metal said.

She turned to him, still holding Meta Knight.

"I think you look gorgeous in that dress and I must confess that I'm a little jealous of my friend here," Metal said charmingly.

"Oh, aren't you sweet," she replied, dropping Meta Knight, "but I'm afraid my heart belongs to Meta Knight."

"That's alright," Metal reassured, "but if things don't work out, I'll be available."

She giggled a bit and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, she left the room. Meta Knight groaned from pain on the ground.

"Well, I tried, sorry buddy," Metal said crossing his arms.

"Do you have a plan?" the knight moaned.

"Nope, but I'll think of something."

"Well, you better be quick," he said, pointing at the clock, "Because the ceremony is in- oh crap."

Two guards walked into the room and took Meta Knight by his arms and began dragging him out of the room.

"I'm not ready for this kind of commitment!" he shouted as he struggled.

Metal was left alone.

"Ok, look at the bright side," he said. "Meta Knight will get married, become a king, have a couple of kids, and I'll be Uncle Metal. That doesn't sound right. I'm coming buddy!"

He dashed out of the room toward the wedding hall.

* * *

Meta Knight scanned the crowd of onlookers. They were all dressed appropriately for the ceremony. He figured they were all villagers or castle servants, none of which were going to help him. He looked around the spacious room for any escape routes. All he found were white and light blue streamers on the columns and ceiling, a white carpet coming from the open double doors, and rows of filled seats. He was beginning to get really nervous. He peeked behind him and saw castle guards with their swords drawn.

'_At this rate, I won't even be able to fight my way out of here,' _Meta Knight thought to himself.

The king, princess, and priest were missing. He figured they were going to make a dramatic entrance through the door, his only exit. This room was barren of windows and vents. He sifted uneasily.

'_Ok, think positive. I'll get married, become a king, have a couple of kids, and Metal can be Uncle Metal. That doesn't sound right. Metal, please hurry!'_

Then, the organ player in the corner of the room started playing a familiar wedding song. Princess Elizabeth appeared at the doorway with King Gregory holding her arm. At the same time, the priest walked up to the altar from the back of the room. Everyone had their attention on the approaching bride. Seeing as everyone was distracted, Meta Knight slowly tried to slip away behind the crowd. Suddenly, the guards standing behind him pointed their swords at him, preventing him from escaping.

"Just, uh, making some room for her," Meta Knight stammered.

The king let go of her arm and went to the other side of the priest. Elizabeth stood beside Meta Knight as the music stopped playing.

"Smile honey," she whispered, "you're being watched."

"More than I need to be," he replied, putting on an awkward smile. _'Metal, where are you?' _he thought.

* * *

Metal ran through the corridors, but stopped short when he heard the wedding music.

"What am I doing? I can't just run in there, guns blazing! It's a wedding! I need to find a way to get him out without causing too much harm. We only need one dead man at this ceremony."

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from the room next to him. He eased the cracked door open. The loud noise turned out to be a snoring guard whose feet were propped up on a table. Metal saw Meta Knight's cloths neatly folded on the table next to the man's feet.

"Well that's convenient," he whispered as he quietly picked up the armor.

He froze when the guard shifted. Then, he just went back to snoring. Metal sighed in relief and looked past the guard to find crates and barrels stacked in the back of the room.

"Must be a storage room," he muttered, putting the cloths in a safe place.

Metal looked through some of the open boxes. They held food, extra clothing, and little strange spheres. He took some of the orbs from the crate. He held one up to his face and sniffed it. It had an awful smell of rotten eggs. Metal pulled it away in disgust, but he knew exactly what it was.

"Oh yeah, now I have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

The Proposal

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 5

"We are gathered here today," the old priest began hoarsely, "to witness the bonding of this, uh, lovely couple."

'_Who knew a happy occasion like this would be the end of me,' _Meta Knight thought as the priest continued the long wedding speech. _'Hopefully this guy will buy Metal some time."_

The priest cleared his throat and said, "Now then, do you have the rings?"

'_What? Does this priest have Alzheimer's? I swear he skipped a couple parts!'_

A young boy came up between them and held up a velvet pillow with two beautiful rings resting on top of it. Small diamonds were incrusted in both of them. The princess took the larger one and looked to Meta Knight to take the other one.

'_Well, it's not like I have a choice.'_

Meta Knight reluctantly took the other ring and slid it on one of Elizabeth's fingers. She took up one of his hands and looked questionably at it.

"Well, would you look at that," Meta Knight explained, "no fingers? Sorry honey."

He winched in a short pain and took his hand back. He saw the ring wedged onto his thumb. He groaned slightly from the inconvenience.

"These rings will symbolize their bond of holy matrimony," the priest spoke to the crowd. "Now, do you two choose to say your vows?"

"I don't think it's necessary," the princess replied.

'_What, we're skipping the 'I do's, what kind of wedding is this?'_

"I see," the priest said, "if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Meta Knight went to object, but noticed the guards behind him pointing their swords to his back. There was a silence in the crowd. Sweat began to form on his forehead.

'_Please, someone object…'_

"I object!"

Everyone turned to the man standing at the doorway. Meta Knight was overwhelmed with relief when he saw who it was.

"Sorry folks," Metal called over the crowd, taking out small black spheres, "but this wedding is cancelled!"

"He's got a weapon! Seize him," Gregory commanded.

All the guards in the room raced toward him. He smirked under his mask and threw the orbs at the floor. They immediately exploded into smoke and engulfed the room in a black haze. Everyone coughed out the rotten smell that made their eyes water. Elizabeth continued to cough as she looked to Meta Knight. She was surprised to find no one was there.

"Princess!"

She looked through the clearing smoke to find Metal and Meta Knight standing at the doorway.

"Looks like things didn't work out," Metal called, "but I'm still available!"

"Metal," Meta Knight urged, "we have to go!"

"Call me!" he finished as they dashed down the hall.

She coughed more and wiped her watering eyes.

"Elizabeth," Gregory said, running over to her, "are you alright?"

"Yes father, it's just smoke," she reassured.

"They mustn't get away. After them," he commanded to his guards.

The bodyguards raced out into the hall after them.

* * *

A large group of guards ran through the corridor. Metal peeked out of the cracked door of the storage room when they passed.

"Coast is clear," he whispered.

"That was really close," Meta Knight sighed.

"Here," Metal said, pulling out the knight's clothes from an empty crate, "don't want to leave this behind."

"What about him?" Meta Knight asked, pointing a thumb to the sleeping guard.

"Don't worry about him, nothing's gonna wake him up."

"Thanks Metal," Meta Knight said, taking the clothes and began changing.

Metal looked out through the crack to give him some privacy.

"They're probably going to check this room," Metal mentioned, "you ready to go?"

Meta Knight put on his mask, the last item. He nodded in reply. With that they left the room behind and cautiously entered the hallway. They ran down the hall for an exit.

"Do you know where you're going?" Meta Knight asked as they continued to run.

"Uh, not really," Metal replied, "I didn't plan that far."

"What?" the knight asked as they stopped at a fork in the halls.

"You can fly us out of here, right? We just need to find a window, or a balcony," Metal reassured, checking down the halls.

He ran down out of view into a corridor. Meta Knight waited for an answer if they should keep going.

Metal ran back and said, "Not that way!"

Meta Knight watched him run down the other hall slightly confused. Then he heard guards racing down the hall Metal just came from. He swiftly followed Metal with the guards' right behind him.

"I don't think we can afford another wrong turn," Meta Knight informed once he caught up to him.

"No worries," he replied pointing ahead, "'cause I see the light!"

Metal was pointing at an open balcony at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, guards from both sides blocked the opening in front of them. They pointed their swords at them. The duo looked behind them at the guards racing up to them.

"Oh boy," Metal said.

"Do you have any more of those smoke bombs?" Meta Knight asked.

"One left," Metal replied holding it up.

"Now's a good time to use it!"

Metal threw the sphere at the guards ahead of them. It exploded and blocked their view. Meta Knight's cape transformed into wings as he grabbed Metal's arms.

"Hold on," he said as he hovered over the floor.

Metal curled up to dodge a sword that was about to come down on him. They flew through the smoke into the open air.

The smoke cleared as the princess and king ran up to the edge of the balcony.

"Should we shoot them down?" the captain asked.

"No, let them go," Elizabeth replied, watching the two fly away.

"I'm sorry the wedding didn't go as you wanted sweetie," Gregory said sadly.

"Don't worry father," she reassured, undoing the bun and letting her hair flow down to its original length. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"You're absolutely right," the king laughed.

* * *

"Woo! That was pretty close," Metal said as he hung from Meta Knight's arms.

"I was getting worried when you didn't show up," the knight replied.

Metal noticed the band around Meta Knight's thumb.

"I see you still got your wedding ring," Metal smirked.

"What? I forgot it was there."

"Sure you did," Metal added slyly.

"I'm serious."

"You sure you don't have any feelings for her?"

"Of course not, she was going to get me killed!"

"Whatever you say…"

"I can drop you ya know."

"You can, but you'll be short one best man."

"Knock it off."

Metal chuckled as they continued to fly back home. The sun was beginning to set, ending other day in Dream Land.

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review time!


End file.
